gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gearspedia:About
Welcome to the Gears of War Wikia, otherwise known as Gearspedia! This is a site dedicated to the accumulation of canonical Gears of War information. It is committed to accuracy and ease-of-use. Questions? Ask any of the active Administrators! Specifically, there's Sergeant Blige, who is essentially the Chief Admin now that Parasidian stepped down from the position. Bchapy and Bluedodger are also administrator's who can help out when it comes to lore details and removing vandalism. Additionally, JacktheBlack and Parasidian are bureaucrats. Community Portal Information for users is found here! Remember, as a Gearspedian, you are encouraged to participate in the everyday activities of our community! General Help If you're new and need some basic help on how to write articles, create an account, etc...see the Help Compendium. For more specific information for more advanced editors, see the Manual of Style and Blocking Policy below. Manual of Style See full article, (Gearspedia:Manual of Style) Blocking Policy Blocking is the means by which an Administrators prevents a user account or IP address/range from editing Gearspedia. Blocks are preventive rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism, personal attacks, and enforcing Gearspedia policies. Block duration may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of vandalism, but in most instances a block can be lifted if the editor agrees to stop the damaging behavior. Grounds for blocking * Vandalism – Vandalism is defined as any bad-faith edit made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. No personal attacks on users shall be made, this will be counted as vandalism. Don't leave any rude comments on a user. No using multiple identity's. In most cases, users should be warned prior to blocking, though final discretion is left to the administrators. If any questions occur ask an active Administrator. * Spam – Posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles which are entirely spam is grounds for an infinite block (for registered users) or a shorter-term IP block. * Move vandalism – Moving an article from its original name and transfer it to an inappropriate article name is subject for immediate Ban. * Inappropriate account naming – Creating an inappropriate account name - be it in terms of user impersonation/insult, or general, rudeness/obscenity is also grounds for a no-warning infinite block. should be left on the user's talk page. * Disruption – Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments, making misleading edits, or harassing other users) may also be blocked. * Copyright violations – Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned should be blocked so as to prevent further violations. Wiki policies states that any copyright sources should not be used, only free public sources. * Blanking articles – users should typically be warned prior to being blocked for article blanking, except in extreme cases where the blanking is obviously being done with malicious intent - i.e. 4 articles blanked in one minute. * Personal attacks/Hate speech ''' – Users attacking other editors personally in regards to race/ethnicity, religion, gender, sexual orientation, political beliefs will dealt with a ban in some cases without a warning, * '''Posting personal information – the posting of personal information regarding other people (i.e. their home address, phone number, etc.) is unacceptable, and will be enforced with blocks. Users doing so should be warned, and blocked if they continue. * Changing an Article for the Worse – If any article has it's content exchanged with worse worded information, it should be reverted, and the user who does the exchange of content should be punished for the first and second offense and the third they should be blocked for 24 hours. * Open proxies – Due to vandalism concerns, we do not allow editing from open proxies. When they are found, they are to be blocked indefinitely and marked with . * Fanon – Fanon is not permitted on Gearspedia. This is a canon source. Fanon may be posted on the Gears of War Fanon Wikia. * Mulitplayer Quotes – User adding MP quotes section after the warning under the quotes section well now be banned. * Misusing the Talk pages – User using the Talk pages as forums will be warn and ban on the second offense, the talk page only purpose is to benefit the Article not a forum. Block length guidelines With the exceptions noted above, blocks should usually progress according to the following table. Final discretion is left to the blocking administrator on a case-by-case basis. When blocking a user or IP for anything less than infinite, type banned in should be substituted on talk pages with the appropriate length. type infiniteban in should be left on userpages only following an indefinite block. History Gearspedia was established 17 February 2007 by bureaucrats Darth Oblivion, Darthraul, and Darth tader - the "original three". The logo was created by tader. RelentlessRecusant was made the fourth administrator for technical assistance, creating the custom site template, including the background and sidebars. Spartan 387 was also made an administrator. Several vandals were fought off and crushed in the first two months of Gearspedia's existence. In April 2007, Gears Fanatic gained adminship. Ikinator followed in October 2007. However, by late 2008, the administrators abandoned the wikia. Searching for someone to be an active, dedicated administrator, Wikia Helper JoePlay promoted JacktheBlack. Jack soon suggested EightyOne for adminship, specifically for his technical savvy and "common sense". In January 2009, Randy Andy, Sebastian32, and Screennameless were made administrators to reward their persistence and commitment as editors (also, to bolster the amount of active admins from two to five). Then, in mid February, Jack and EightyOne were made bureaucrats. Then in early March EightyOne; began de-administrating the inactive Admins. On the 7th of March Jack; promoted ODST Joshie, to admin as he had helped in stopping vandals and the only admin in a GMT zone. The latest person to become an Admin was Blue.Insanity.Child, this person had shown great ability to stop vandalism with maturity and helpful contribution to the wikia. JacktheBlack was the first Gearspedian use to reach 5000th edits on Tuesday 12th May 2009. JacktheBlack and Eightyone in late May began organizing pictures and having the wikia operate like a regular wikia and began voting on AoTM. JacktheBlack also began reorganizing all characters pages while Eightyone was able to set up Gameicon‎ on all Characters pages. On June 5th JacktheBlack created and expanded the official Gearspedia policy ensuring a stable rule of law. By the end of 2009, BuzzSawBill was brought onto the Administration Team after demonstrating exceptional writing promise. Gearspedia went through a dry spell in late in 2009 and early 2010, but the announcement of Gears of War 3 ended it, and brought the newest administrator, The Forgotten Jedi to the forefront with his vast knowledge of the Gearsverse literature and detailed writing style. In February 2013, Jack promoted Parasidian to administrator for his tireless effort of updating all of the images on every character page while also updating countless pages with new and good quality images. This was also a time where the admin ranks had started to decrease with most of them being inactive on the wiki. In March 2014, the book Gears of War: Judgment: Kilo Squad: The Survivor's Log was released, at the back of the book in the credits & acknowledgements section you will find a thank you from the author Rob Auten to various people. Included is Gearspedia and two of its Administrators. It reads: "Thanks to the knowledgeable team at Gearspedia, especially Parasidian and JacktheBlack for making my life infinitely easier and more pleasant." Sadly this was also around the time JacktheBlack announced his retirement from the wiki, before leaving he promoted Parasidian as a bureaucrat and putting the wiki in his command. In March 2016, Parasidian sadly stepped down as Chief Administrator of Gearspedia due to getting a job as a QA Tester at The Coalition Studio. Leaving the place in the very capable care of Sergeant Blige promoting him to bureaucrat. But before stepping down Parasidian promoted Forum Members Bchapy and Bluedodger to Admin statues due to a need for new Administrators and for people well versed in the Gears of War Lore. Tradition Every 100 page milestone. The Admins and Bureaucrats celebrate and thank the IPs/contributors for the help they gave to Gearspedia. And by Tradition the 100 page milestone should always be a lengthy article and not a stub, but if a stub is made and it should be treated the same. Major Milestones *Propaganda on Sera 500 page and how it was celebrated *Human Technology is the 600th article and created by EightyOne *Gears of War:Comic Series is the 700th page created by Royal Theron. *Janeen Mauris‎ the 800th page created by JacktheBlack. *The 900th article was not recorded due to lack of activity during that time period. *Sector Alpha-Two, the 1000th page, created by The Forgotten Jedi *Dodgeball, the 2000th page, created by Sergeant Blige When a new administrator is promoted, it is his or her duty to add themselves to the list of Administrator. Useful Links *Administrators * * * *Gearspedia:What Gearspedia is not Category:Browse